Not as Talkative
by blue miyavi
Summary: When Usagi's parents died, she stopped talking. She won't and didn't want to talk. So her aunt thought it would be good if she meet some people her own age which led her to the Sanq Kingdom....forgive me for this sucky summery-- i dont know who Usa is gon
1. Annoying Duo

Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing . . .-___-  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino was an average teenager. She has a loving father and a caring mother. Also in her family was her little brother, Shingo. They were one of the happiest families in Tokyo.  
  
But everything changed on the day when her parents died. Usagi's usual happy personality had changed to a solemn and cold one. Her aunt had came to take her and Shingo away to live at her house.  
  
It was a month later. Usagi still haven't said a word. Ever since her parents died, it seems that her voice was taken. Her aunt, Setsuna Meioh, was worried.  
  
'Maybe she needs to be with more people her own age . . .' Setsuna thought to her self.  
  
"Usagi, dear, I have arrange for you to have school at the Sanq Kingdom." Setsuna said, awaiting for the reaction her niece would give.  
  
Usagi glared at her aunt but nodded anyway.  
  
"And I think it would be best if you live in one of those dorms. So it would be easier to get to class every morning."  
  
Again, Usagi nodded.  
  
Setsuna sighed. 'I wonder if she's ever going to talk again . . .'  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Usagi!! We have to go now!" Setsuna yelled.  
  
Running down the stairs with two huge suitcases, Usagi was dressed in black jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Usagi, You have to wear the uniform to school! No matter, you can change when we get there. Now hurry up!"  
  
Usagi groaned once they had arrived at the Sanq Kingdom. A young girl around her age steps up to them. She was wearing the school uniform. She has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. On her left hand, she was holding a clipboard.  
  
"You must be Usagi Tsukino." The girl said with a happy tone. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.  
  
Usagi nodded and gave her a small smile. She walked around the school. Looking at the different things and the students. She turned back to see her aunt and the Relena girl talking.  
  
'Probably about how I can't . . . won't talk.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
After they were done, Relena walked over to Usagi. "Follow me." She said. They walked into the school building. Looking around, Usagi was amazed how beautiful this place looked . . .especially when a young girl who was no older than she is owns it.  
  
"Usagi, I'm going to give you your schedule and a note. Please give this to all your teachers. And I'll get you a dorm by tonight. Come to me when all your classes are over" Relena exclaimed.  
  
Usagi nodded. She walked out of Relena's office and look at her schedule. Her first class was on the third floor. Gathering up all her things, which was just a binder and a couple of notebooks, she started walking to her first class.  
  
(AN: I'm going to make it like my school . . . because I forgot how that school works.)  
  
When she got to the third floor. She searched for room 303. At last, she found it. From outside, she can hear the chaos and the noise coming from the room She knocked on the door. The teacher opened it. She looked tired and frightened. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The boys were drooling over Usagi while the girls were trying to get the boys' attention and glaring at Usagi.  
  
The teacher looked down at her with a slight look of hope. Usagi smiled. She handed the teacher the note. The teacher skimmed through it. After she was done, she looked at Usagi with a questioning expression, then she gave Usagi back the note.  
  
She walked into the classroom with the teacher. "Class, I would like you to meet our new student, Usagi Tsukino. Please make her feel welcome . . . and try not to talk to her often . . .she can't talk anyway."  
  
Usagi glared at her. It sent chills through the teacher's back. Some of the boy's expression changed to a bored one. ' If she can't talk, then what would we be doing on dates?' The thought entered the boys' head.  
  
"Uh . . . Usagi, please sit next to Heero Yuy. Heero, please raise your hand." Her teacher exclaimed.  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop and glared a death glare at the teacher but obeyed her command. He rose his hand.  
  
Usagi decided already that she likes this boy. 'He's got spunk.' She thought.  
  
Sitting down on her seat, Usagi took out all her books. The whole period was boring, the teacher didn't really teach anything. She sat there mumbling at how she should've listen to her parents and worked at a restaurant.  
  
The whole period, Usagi had been trying to strike up a conversation between her and Heero Yuy, but it didn't work too well because of her deaf-ness. (AN: Deaf is also used for people who can't talk)  
  
She tried looking over his shoulders at what he was typing, but she couldn't because he kept blocking his laptop from her.  
  
Also during the period in which she should've had English, a boy with a braid named Duo kept on asking her questions. It was fun having someone whom treats you as a normal person and talks to you like a normal person. But after awhile it gets way too annoying.  
  
The boy was interesting at first. 'I mean, you don't see a cute boy with a 3 feet braid walking around everyday.' She thought. After awhile of listening to him . . .she got convinced that talking is not the best thing in the world.  
  
She had tried to escape from him . . .by reading a book or studying . . .he always started making up random conversations.  
  
She groaned everytime he started to talk about how 'Wu-man' had tried to cut his precious braid off.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever. First period ended. She smiled and walked out to her next class, which happened to be Gym.  
  
Walking all the way down to the gymnasium, Usagi realized she forgot her sneakers. She shrugged. 'Maybe the teachers would be careless and let me go.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked into the gym. She looked for the gym teacher to give him the note but she couldn't find him.  
  
After a few more minutes of looking, she gave up. She waited until the students come out of the locker rooms. Sitting there, she thought, ' Maybe this is bad for me to do . . .maybe I should try to talk to someone . . . maybe Duo?' She shook her head. What was she thinking? Talking is a bad thing . . .talking would get you attached to the person you talk to . . . and that's the one thing she didn't want, getting attached.  
  
She finally came back to reality when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm the gym teacher, who-USAGI?!" the person yelled.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. She let out a small gasp. In front of her is ----  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
a cliffhanger, haha. R&R ^o^ Ciao 


	2. Meeting Wufei

Another chapter: enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM  
  
I made a mistake with the name of what to call people who can't talk; they're called mutes, thank you Cassie-bear for that bit of information. ^^  
  
Also: I'm not really good at describing action/fighting scenes, and there's gonna be one in here . . .if you don't understand . . .please don't flame me. Alright then, Read on!! ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
-- Haruka!  
  
"Koneko! What are you doing here?" (AN: idea from Sammie.) Haruka asked with a confused look.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth, but closed it instantly. 'What am I doing? I'm not suppose to talk to anyone, god damn it!' She thought as she mentally smacks herself.  
  
"Well?! What are you doing here?" Haruka asked again.  
  
Usagi shrugged. Then she remembered the note. She looks up at Haruka and hand her the note. Haruka took a few minutes to look over it and as she did, her eyes widened.  
  
"Koneko . . ." Haruka said with sympathy.  
  
Usagi looked at her with sadness in her eyes. 'I don't want to lie to Haruka . . .but I have to . . ." She thought.  
  
"Onna! Don't talk to the teacher about your useless stuff! He needs to teach!" A voice said from behind them.  
  
Haruka and Usagi both turn around to see a young well-built Chinese boy. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail. And his eyes were as dark as the night sky.  
  
'If he would just take off that shirt . . .haha . . .what am I thinking?! I got to stop being such a pervert!' Usagi thought as she blushed furiously.  
  
The boy saw her blush and scowled. "Weak Onna." He mumbled.  
  
Usagi's blushing face turned to an angry one. She took off her boots and moved to the middle of the gym, She signaled him to come over. She moved to a fighting position.  
  
The boy laughed. " YOU want to fight ME? Haha, you've got to be kidding . . .but no matter, I'll show you what real fighting is about!"  
  
He walked over to her. They bowed and started the fight.  
  
Usagi ran at him in full speed. She kicked him right in the stomach. He flinched. Usagi punched him but he blocked. He knelt down and kicks Usagi's legs, which caused her to fall. She got up quickly and started punching him furiously, but everytime he blocks.  
  
'Damn, this girl is good! She might win . . .no I won't let her!' He thought with a frown.  
  
The fight went on. Everyone was around to see them. The girls were rooting for the boy and the guys were rooting for Usagi.  
  
The boy growled as he looked around at the audience. Suddenly a foot was in front of his face and before he could block it or move out of the way, he was hit!  
  
Usagi put one of her foot on his chest and grinned. Haruka smiled. 'It seems like she still got it. That'll teach the guys to mess with my Koneko.' She thought to herself with a wide smile.  
  
Usagi reached out her hand. The boy took it and got up. "Alright, maybe you're not such a weak onna." He grumbled.  
  
"I'm Chang Wufei. And you are?"  
  
Usagi looked at him . . .and handed him the note. Wufei looked at the note with curiosity. He took it and opened it. After reading it, he looked at her again.  
  
Usagi shrugged and gave him a look that say, ' it's not THAT bad.'  
  
Then she took out a piece of paper and wrote her name on top.  
  
"Usagi, ne? Well, it's nice to meet a girl who can actually defend herself."  
  
"Wufei." Someone said behind them.  
  
Wufei's expression changed back to the grumpy one. "Yuy." He said before getting up and following him, but before he got outside, he turned back, "Bye Usagi." He said before leaving.  
  
Usagi smiled. She had made a new friend . . .without even talking! Then she noticed that Haruka was right next to her.  
  
Usagi took the paper in her hand and wrote, ' Don't sneak up on me like that!' on it.  
  
Haruka smirked, and got up. " Alright Class. May I introduce to you a new student. Her name is Usagi Tsukino. And also a note to the boys, if you hit on her or ask her out, you'll get your ass kicked by me!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. Sometimes Haruka can get a little bit TOO overprotective. She just sat down on the benches. Haruka had let her take the period to rest from the fight.  
  
After the period was over. Usagi got up from the bench and went to her next class. After all her classes were over, she had made a lot of friends.  
  
Usagi walked down to Relena's office. She peeked inside. Heero was also inside. She wondered why. 'He doesn't seem like the kind to get in trouble.' She thought.  
  
Usagi knocked slightly on the opened door.  
  
"Oh yes, Ms. Usagi! Here is your new roommate, Heero Yuy. I hope you two get along." Relena said happily. Now if she gets to be friends with Usagi, she can be with Heero all the time.  
  
Usagi studied him. His messed up hair was a chocolate brown. His eyes were the most interesting blue, but they were emotionless. When she looked into it. She felt like she was drowning. He had a very built body. His face held a boring expression.  
  
Relena handed her the key to the dorm. "Heero, can you please lead Usagi to the dorm?"  
  
"Hn." Was his reply. Which probably means yes because he started walking toward the dorms. Usagi followed him quietly.  
  
~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
That's the end! Well, hope you enjoy reading ir!  
  
I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make it Usagi/Heero.  
  
Vote for who you want Usagi to be with~! Or if you want it to be Usagi centered.  
  
Ja ne. 


	3. A Hurt Trowa

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM  
  
Raye: Yes, the senshi will be in here . . . I think . . .  
  
achelois + Usagi Asia Maxwell : Thank you for telling me that 'dumb' is another way to call a person who can't talk . . .at first I thought you were being rude . . .but then I asked my brother's friend, and she said it's true . . .well . . .thank you!  
  
If it's too short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get a chapter out every night so . . .I don't have a lot of time to make a very long chapter.  
  
Okay, this is what I think I'm gonna do. I'm going to make it Usagi centered. But you won't find out whom she's going to end up with until all the way in the end. Haha, I'm evil D  
  
~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
When they got to the dorm room, Heero unlocked the door and walk in. He walked into his room and slammed the door.  
  
'That guy have a bad attitude.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Usagi walked into the other room. Her suitcases were right on the floor. She sighed and began unpacking.  
  
After she unpacked, she decided to take a walk around her new neighborhood (outside of the school . . .meaning the town . . .).  
  
Looking around, she saw tons of advertisement about a circus that was going to be here . . .today? She looked at it again. Yep, it was today. Suddenly she had an urge to go to the circus. It was a place she had always loved . . .ever since she was a kid. Everytime there was a circus in town, she would beg her parents to go . . .and her parents would have to drag her back home every single time.  
  
She sighed and started walking in the direction of the circus. When she arrived, her whole face lightened up. It was just as she had remembered it . . .such a happy place, with kids running around with their family . . .  
  
It brought back so many memories. Her eyes push back the tears that had threatened to fall.  
  
She had just about to go on one of the rides when she heard an announcement that the knife-throwing act was just about to begin. She smiled and instead of going to one of the rides, she started toward the tent where the act was taking place.  
  
She took a seat near the front.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our circus and also please welcome Catherine and Trowa." The ringmaster cried out into the roaring crowd.  
  
A girl of 19 walked out. She had short wavy brown hair. Her eyes were green (AN: right??). Behind her was a man younger than the girl was. His spiky brown hair covered a side of his face. He has a dark green eye.  
  
The young man called Trowa walked over to a huge round board. He stretched out his arm and stood still. The girl, Catherine, moved 5 yards away from Trowa. In her hand were five knives.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen and kids of all ages, Please do not try this at home." Catherine yelled out before she continued.  
  
She looked at the knives in her hand and then at Trowa. She split her feet apart. Then holding one of her knives in her right hand, she threw it.  
  
The knife landed right next to Trowa's face. He didn't flinch or scream. His expression stayed the same.  
  
Usagi gasped (Yes, she can make sounds; grunts, gasps, yawns etc.). 'How can he do this? It's like he has nothing to lose . . .nothing at all . . .'  
  
Catherine threw another knife, this time, it landed between his legs. Still, his emotionless face stayed the same.  
  
Catherine threw it a third time. This time, the knife hit Trowa right in the shoulder. He flinched, but stayed calm. Catherine's once calmed expression turned into to a chaotic and worried one.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please excuse us for not finishing this act. It seems that there had been a Accident, as you can already see." Catherine yelled out.  
  
She hurried over to Trowa and helped him to the back. Usagi couldn't contain herself. She jumped up from her seat and ran over to the back.  
  
She saw Catherine over at the phone, sobbing quietly. Usagi walked over to Trowa, who was lying down on a bed.  
  
The knife was still in his shoulder. Usagi sat next to the bed. She touched his shoulders and slowly began to pull the knife out. Trowa let out a groan.  
  
He opened his eyes. He frowned and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" Trowa asked. Usagi put on a smile and continued what she was doing. Trowa let go of her wrist. Somehow, he just trusts her. After she got the knife out, she put her hands on his shoulder and it began to glow.  
  
After a couple of minutes passed, Trowa opened his eyes. He gasped. 'What? How did-How did my shoulder heal?'  
  
Usagi smiled. She kissed him in the cheek. And walked out of the tent.  
  
She stayed outside for a while. She heard Catherine gasped and asked Trowa how his shoulder healed so quickly. Usagi smiled when she heard his answer. "An angel."  
  
Quickly she walked back to her dorm. It had been a long day and she was feeling tired . . .especially from using her powers.  
  
She walked into her room and yawned. She changed and got into bed, not even bothering to take a shower.  
  
But what she didn't know was that in the small corner of the room, next to her window, was the person who caused her to stop talking.  
  
"My little Usako . . ." The person whispered with a smirk. "When you told me you didn't love me anymore . . .I had to get my revenge . . . I'm sorry to cause you . . . such . . .pain . . .but I will make sure that you will be mine . . .even if you don't love me . . .you can learn." He said quietly to his little bunny before jumping out of the window and disappeared into the dark night.  
  
~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
hehe, what do you think? Guess who that last person was!  
  
Hope you like it! I hope to get another chapter up by tomorrow night . . .but with school, I don't think I'll have the time.  
  
Oh and don't forget, REVIEW!!! Haha, well,  
  
Ja ne~! 


	4. Usagi is talking to Quatre

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM  
  
Setsuna Meioh is Sailor Pluto but she doesn't know it. When she's Setsuna, she's Usagi's aunt and when she's Sailor Pluto she's the time guardian. Setsuna don't know that she's actually Sailor Pluto. Kinda like in Card Captor Sakura, with Julian and Yue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi woke up from her deep sleep and yawned. 'Gawd, I hope I'm not late for class.' She looked at her clock and gasped. 'I'm late!' She quickly got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
What Usagi saw in the bathroom almost made her screamed. A half-naked Heero ready to take a shower. Usagi's face was burning with embarrassment. Heero glared at her and begin to put on his clothes. Usagi quickly walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Heero walked out. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!?" He growled.  
  
Usagi blushed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down, 'I was going to take a shower, I'm already late for school!'  
  
"Today is Saturday! And don't you ever go into the bathroom when I'm there again!" He said furiously.  
  
He turned back and walked into the bathroom. Usagi smacked her head. 'How could've I have forgotten?'  
  
Walking into her room, she took out an outfit from her closet.  
  
After waiting for twenty minutes, Heero finally came out. Usagi walked out of her room and into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she got dressed. On the kitchen table was eggs and toast.  
  
She finished it and left a thank you note on the table for Heero.  
  
She walked out the door and decided to go shopping. Usagi walked out of the dorm and started toward the mall.  
  
It was an hour later before she reached the mall. Her feet were killing her! She walked into one of her favorite stores. She saw an awesome blue dress. She went to the cashier . . .but then she remembered that she forgot her purse (does it make sense?).  
  
She groaned and was about to put it back when a young gentleman of her age offered her the money.  
  
He has amazing blue-green eyes and his hair was blonde. His face carried a sincere expression.  
  
She pushed his credit card away. He looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"No, thanks." Usagi said in a raspy voice. (AN: no, you are not imagining anything, Usagi is talking.) Her eyes widened. Why oh why did she just talked?! Wait, it doesn't matter because he's a stranger and after today, she might never have to talk or see him again.  
  
The young man smiled. "I could tell that you left your purse somewhere, why don't I buy it for you and then next time we meet, you can pay me back?"  
  
"That's ok . . .that dress wasn't that pretty anyway."  
  
"Okay then. By the way, My name is Quatre R. Winner."  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino." She smiled.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Usagi and Quatre hang out together. She talked to him about how her parents died and now she's living with her aunt. Usagi was glad she had someone to talk to, even if it is for a little while.  
  
It was 8:00 when they decided to go home. Since Quatre has a car, he offered Usagi a ride. She took his offer and told him where she lives. "Umm . . .do you know where the Sanq Kingdom is?"  
  
"Of course! I live in one of the dorms too."  
  
Usagi froze. "You . . .you live in . . .one of the dorms?"  
  
"Yes, Don't you?"  
  
"Yes . . .I have a favor to ask you, Quatre."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you just pretend that I'm a mute (or 'dumb') and not talk to me once we get back to the Sanq Kingdom?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, ever since my parents died, I made a vow to myself that I won't talk ever again . . ."  
  
"Why did you talk to me then?"  
  
"Accident, but then I thought since I don't know you that much and I probably won't be seeing you anymore, there's not going to be a problem." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
The ride back to the Sanq Kingdom was silent.  
  
After they got back, they said a quick good-bye and hugged each other before going to their dorms. When Usagi got home, she went straight to her room and went to bed.  
  
~* Dream *~  
  
"Hello Princess," Sailor Pluto said with a sad smile. "Hello Puu." Usagi replied back. "Do you know who caused the death of your parents?" Usagi nodded. "Mamoru."  
  
"Correct. Now he's come back for you . . .its destiny that you two are to be wed and create crystal Tokyo, but you can change it . . .if you can find someone that you love more than when you loved Mamoru."  
  
"But, I mad a vow that I'm never going to talk again."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but you broke your vow when you talked to Quatre."  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Try talking to some people you trust." Sailor Pluto told her. The with a swirl of her staff, Usagi's dream ended.  
  
'More talking . . .my mouth already hurt a lot from talking so much with Quatre.' She groaned and then returned to her sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm out of ideas for the next chapter. Please give me some suggestions. If you don't like it, don't flame me If you do like it, Review! 


	5. Kiss the Angel

All right, I'm back and really to do some serious writing!  
  
Okay, I was going to be making it a Usagi/Heero fic but then I thought about it and I got confused and well . . .now I don't know who's gonna be couple-ing with Usagi.  
  
Fukai Mori aka-Rodeo Rain: Spucky's with me. He wants to know if he can stay with me for awhile and then go back? Please . . .oh look, he's making a puppy face ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
Anyways OOC-ness = Heero  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi woke up from her sleep and yawned. She scratched her back and walked out of her room. Heero was already sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast.  
  
"So what's for breakfast this time? More toast and eggs?" Usagi mumbled before sitting down across from Heero.  
  
Heero dropped his fork. 'Was it my imagination or did that girl just talked?' He thought to himself.  
  
Seeing the shocked expression on Heero's face, Usagi laughed and said, " Yes yes, I've decided to talk."  
  
"Hn." Heero answered before putting his dish in the sink and walked back into his room. "Gees, some people just don't have manners." Usagi grumbled to himself.  
  
After she finished her breakfast, she decided to call her Rei. She cleared the table and washed the dishes. Then she walked back to her room. She took out her phone book and was about to call Rei when the phone ranged.  
  
She picked it up after the fourth ring, seeing as to Heero wasn't going to answer it. "Hello?" "What the- who the hell are you?" A deep male voice asked on the other line. "I'm Usagi . . .Who are you and what are you doing calling here? This is my dorm!" she yelled. She loved it! She loved how much she can control her voice even after all this time.  
  
"Usagi? Wait . . .i thought you couldn't talk? Oh by the way, this is Wufei." Wufei said calmly. Ignoring the fact that she just yelled at him a minute ago and that he should've yelled something back offensive back to her.  
  
"Wufei! I'm glad to hear from you. Oh about my voice, I um . . .just . . .decided to talk." Usagi said nervously.  
  
"Oh . . ." The line went silent . . . "Is Heero there?" Wufei finally asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, hold on, I'll go get him."  
  
Usagi walked out of her room and went to Heero's. She pounded on his door hard while she screamed his name. "HEEROO!!! ARE YOU IN THERE? HUH ?? HEERO!!" Finally after much screaming and pounding, he opened the door with a death glare.  
  
Usagi just smiled back at him and said, "Wufei is on the phone." Then she walked silently back to her own room.  
  
She was tired so she decided to get some rest before calling Rei, but before she did that she wanted to eavesdrop on Heero's phone conversation.  
  
She quietly picked up the phone. Insteading of them talking about school work and boys, they were talking about Gundams.  
  
"Heero, there's still some problems with your Gundam, Quatre said that it'll be fixed in at least 2 weeks."  
  
"Hn, tell Quatre to hurry."  
  
Usagi gentlely put down the phone. 'Quatre? Gundams?' Usagi thought, 'Were they in the war?'  
  
After thinking about it for a few minutes, Usagi fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heero heard the click and knew that Usagi had been listening. He wanted to wring her neck for listening to his private conversation, but somewhere deep inside him wouldn't let him. He walked out of his room and went to hers. Quietly, opening the door to see her sleeping.  
  
His eyes softened. Her serene face aroused him. Her blonde hair made her look like an angel. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. Somehow Usagi kissed back, but she was still sleeping.  
  
He couldn't help himself. Even though he was known as the Perfect Soldier, sometimes, he wondered if he did the right thing, To give up love and other emotions. Whenever Duo brings home a girlfriend, He would be jealous.  
  
After a few minutes of standing there, Heero walked silently out of the room and back to his.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi woke up to find her mouth watery. 'What the-? I've probably been drooling again.' She walked out of her room and pours herself a glass of water. Then went back to her room.  
  
She picked up the phone. No one's using it so she took out her Phone book again and looked for Rei's number. After she found it, she dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Rei!"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"But I thought-Setsuna said that-She said that you couldn't talk anymore."  
  
"I could've talked, I just didn't want to . . ."  
  
"Why not? And why did you started now?"  
  
"I figured that if I stopped talking to everyone around me, I could close my heart. I could stop caring about everyone and when they die, I wouldn't feel any sadness. Sailor Pluto visited me during my dream and she told me to talk to more people I trust . . .and well . . .i trusted you and that's why I'm calling you."  
  
Rei gulped. She felt bad that her best friend trusted her . . .  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Mamoru, do we really have to hurt Usagi's parents?" Rei asked.  
  
Mamoru's eyes turned cold. "Of course, after this, she'll learn that no one dumps Mamoru Chiba, especially not her.She's too perfect to let go of. But, Remember, If me and Usagi end up together, Crystal Tokyo would be here and you girls would be the princesses once again."  
  
Rei nodded and went back to her work. Sailor Venus and Mercury had agreed to this deal . . .why couldn't she and Jupiter?  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
They were inside the Tsukino's house. Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino were tied up. Sailor Venus went over to them. "Venus Love-Me-Chain!" She creamed and from the tip of her fingers, heart chains started to come out. It wrapped around the couple's neck. They tried screaming but couldn't. The fear in their eyes was growing.  
  
It was horrifying. Tears were running down Rei and Makoto's face. They should've never agreed to this. They watched as one of their friends killed the couple. The chain had choked them to death. Minako and Ami gave each other a high five.  
  
"Now, we'll be the princesses again." Ami smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and if Mamoru don't marry that clumsy bitch, he can always marry me." Minako said as she gave a small graceful pose.  
  
After that happened, Rei and Makoto decided to move. It was too horrible for them to see Usagi in such a terrible situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, I'm done! Finally.  
  
Well, Review~! ^__^  
  
Ja ne. 


	6. A Warm Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.  
  
Obsessed: Yesh, you're right, In the last Chapter, it was also very OOC of Ami.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* After calling Rei, Usagi felt better. They had agreed to meet at a coffee shop later on because of something Rei wanted to tell Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled. She was glad that she gets to see her best friend again. It was something she can look forward to. She got dressed and walked out of her dorm. On the way toward the coffee shop, she met up with Duo. She said Hi but then regretted it.  
  
Duo had been surprised but also glad. During her walk, Duo had been hitting on her and asking her out nonstop. But she declined. After at least an hour of listening to him saying 'please', she got quite annoyed. She turned to Duo growled, "If I say yes, will you shut the hell up and leave me alone?" Duo's eyes danced with glee. He nodded and left, but before he did, he yelled, " Tomorrow night at 7!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and walked over to the coffee shop. Rei was already there. She was dressed in a red dress with her hair back in a ponytail. Her face held a worried and nervous expression. She had a coffee cup on the table and was stirring it.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi yelled out, frowning as her friend looked up with a fake smiling. "What's with the face?"  
  
"Umm . . .nothing . . ."  
  
"Rei . . .we're still best friends, right?"  
  
"Of course! But I don't think you would want to be my friend or any of the other girl's when I tell you . . ."  
  
"Alright, tell me what you have to tell me."  
  
"Usagi . . .we, the others and I, were the ones who . . ." by now Rei had tears in her eyes. Usagi looked at her friend with worry.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh damn it Usagi, We're the ones who killed your family!!" Rei yelled.  
  
At that moment, Usagi's world was shattered. 'H-h-h-how can they do this to me? They're my best friends!' She thought as tears were filling up in her eyes. She looked at Rei with hatred. "Did you have fun?" She whispered.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Did you have fun killing them? Murdering them. Taking their lives. Hurting me. Did you have fun doing those things?"  
  
"Usagi . . ." Rei murmured. Tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Answer me! Did you succeed? Was it my tears that you wanted? My broken heart? Or you just did for the heck of it? Huh?"  
  
"Usagi . . .you know I would never hurt them . . ."  
  
"That's a lot of crap! I can't believe it, I trusted you and you go and do that to me! What kind of a friend are you anyway? You know what, I don't ever want to see your face again!" With those last words, Usagi ran from her friend. She cried along the way. She didn't want to walk home so she sat down on a bench near by.  
  
'How can they do this to me? I trusted them! I guess I should've stuck to my vow. Trusting people is a deadly thing.' From then on, she decided not to trust anyone anymore . . .unless they have a good reason for her to trust them.  
  
Duo just happens to walk by and saw his date crying her eyes out. He walked over to her and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Usagi felt warmth around her. She didn't care who it was, even if it is a stranger, she just wanted that warmth for a little longer. Warmth that might help her gets through her past.  
  
They sat there for almost an hour. Then Usagi looked up to see who would be so nice as to give her the warmth and care that she had needed.  
  
She gasped as she saw Duo. She didn't expect it from him. In fact, he was the last person she had expected. Duo looked down at her. They looked into each other's eyes. It seems as though they were both searching for something in each other's eyes.  
  
Inside his eyes, Usagi saw a reflection of her own eyes. It contains the same feelings; hatred, love, and confusion.  
  
Duo looked at her eyes. They looked like his except it were a bright blue. He leaned down toward the young petite girl. She leaned forward.  
  
Their lips collided. They taste each other's. One taste of chocolate and the other of strawberries and when those two flavors mixed, it was an amazing taste. There was heat coming from the kiss. They finally stopped for breath.  
  
Usagi smiled up to Duo. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.' She thought to herself as they kissed once more.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Gah! My hands hurt. I have to get some sleep or else I won't be able to wake up tomorrow and my mom will get very pissed at me so.. Review.  
  
Ja ne. ^O^ 


End file.
